Lucy's Happily Ever After
by NeverMakesSense
Summary: Lucy is chased by Natsu through a bunch of fairy tales, ranting something about an idiotic dragon slayer and getting a happy ending. Pretty normal I guess- but wait, who's that insane girl holding a laptop? And do I see other pairings than Nalu in there?
1. Once upon a time

**Why hello there! If you read my story other stories, I'd like to say welcome back! Nice to see you again, because while I'm not with you literally, you can imagine me sitting next to you, creepily staring at you ask you read this story. If this is the first time reading one of my stories, WELCOME! I hope you enjoy the strange ramblings of my mind! I thought of this story one day and thought it would be nice to take a break from seriousness in House of Aces (if you haven't read that, go! Unless you don't like it. That's okay then). So, I hope you enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, just my imagination.** I also don't own the cover photo either. I found it one day and thought it would be the best to use.  


* * *

Once upon a time, in a land not so far away, there was an unfortunate blonde named Lucy Heartfilia. Well, you guys already knew that, of course. Why else you you click on this story? Anyway, I say she was unfortunate because her life seemed like a constant sequence of explosions and crazy situations that her insane pyromaniac of a partner, Natsu Dragneel (and his little cat too!), seemed to love getting into. Though she loved the adventures she got to take part in and Natsu was her best friend, sometimes a girl has had enough. So, keeping this in mind, you can't really be surprised when I say that one day she finally broke.

Yup, it was a sunny, beautiful, crisp day that was one of the reasons why living in Magnolia was amazing. Lucy was strolling in the park, her spirit Plue quivering next her her as she tried to break through the intense writers block she had fallen victim to. The sun was warm on her pale skin, but it wasn't too hot thanks to the nice, gentle breeze that flowed through her golden tresses. She looked to the blue sky and sighed. It was the damn ending she was stuck on. She wanted something happy to end the relationship she had been building up, but what would she know about happy endings? The closest thing she ever came to was when Natsu only burned down half of a town, not the whole thing! How was she going to-

"WATCH OUT!" Lucy looked down just in time to watch a boy on skates slam right into her. She hit the ground with a painful THUD that make her bones shake. Another body came to a painful stop beside her. Being the first to recover, she struggled upright and poked the other guy's arm.

"Are you okay?" She asked worriedly. The poor boy was twitching on the ground. Oh god, was he dead? If he was twitching he can't be dead right? Wait, no, he's groaning. There we go. Lucy sighed in relief. She was already having a bad day, no need to be responsible for someone's death- hey, was that a Zemu Zaleon book?

"I'm...okay," he grunted, struggling to make himself upright. His glasses were askew and his black hair was messy, mixed with dirt in grass and making him look so utterly ridiculous that Lucy started to laugh. His blue eyes snapped to attention at the sound, and he realized what she was laughing at. "Are you okay?" He asked (probably to try to play it cool, but we all know that is a lie), trying to fix his appearance discretely.

"I'm fine," she smiled brightly. "More importantly, is that book okay?"

"A piece of literature is more important than a human being?" He laughed, "that's pretty mean."

"I love Kemu Zaleon," Lucy got up and reached out her hand. "So yes, a piece of literature is more important," the mysterious boy took her hand with a big smile and she hoisted him off the ground.

"I'm Zachary," he reached out his hand to shake, which she took. God, he was cute. His black eyes were shiny with a writer's gleam, like he could churn out a story at any moment, and even with his hair and clothes all askew he still looked good. To top it all off, he liked Kemu Zaleon, the freaking GOD of books. It was like her prince had finally come to take her away. A match made in heaven.

"I'm Lu-" there was a loud smashing sound, "-cy?" They both looked over to see a sleek pink streak barreling towards them. Please, no, no no no, nooooooooo, not him. Anyone but him.

"LLLLUUUUCCCCYYY!" Natsu yelled, trying to skid to a stop. His actions were wasted, because the boy still flew right into the girl, pushing her off balance so they both went tumbling across the ground. Her parents lied; grass was NOT a soft thing to land on. But, she didn't stop at the grass. No, while Natsu was able to stop himself in time before they reached the crest of a hill, Lucy was slammed with bad luck. She flew off the top and tumbled down and down and down, all the way to the small stream that winded through the park. After a minute of being submerged she broke the surface of the water, gasping for air. Wait, where'd the sun go? OH DEAR GOD SHE WAS BLIND. WHAT WAS SHE GOING TO DO?

"Lucy?" Natsu peeled off the lily pad that was stuck to her face. Oh. That would explain things.

"Natsu," she hissed. Natsu, being smarter than your average idiot, backed away from the fuming girl. She slowly stalked towards him, unhooking her whip and making it crack ominously in the air. He held up his hands in the universal please-don't-kill-me-I'm-too-young-to-die gesture, but all rational thought was out the window. These were new clothes dammit. THE MONSTER HAD TO PAY. PREFIERABLY WITH PAIN AND SUFFERING.

"L-lluc-c-y?" A small voice stuttered. Lucy froze in mid-step, weapon raised and ready to whip **(he he, couldn't resist)** her partner's ass. Ever so slowly she turned her head. There was her prince charming, staring at her like she was a monster that crawled forth from the pits of hell. In hindsight you can't really blame the poor lad. Lucy was drenched, her clothes sticking in the most unattractive way possible, and she had mud, grass, twigs and god only knows what the smelly brown stuff on her leg was. Add in the fact that she was threatening a guy (with a whip of all things) and we have a demon worthy of accompanying Mirajane. So, Lucy didn't even try to stop the (now mentally scarred. Whoops.) young man when he turned and hightailed it out of the park. No, instead the blonde turned on her partner with a glare that could even make Erza cry.

I would like to go back to the beginning for a second. If you recall (which you should. It was only like, what, 14 paragraphs ago?) I called Lucy unfortunate. It wasn't just the life and death situations that made her unlucky; there were plenty of opportunities where Lucy had a chance to hit it off with a guy of her dreams. A princely character that desended from what she thought was the heavens would appear, and do you know what would happen? Her chance would get ruined. Either she made a fool of herself or, most commonly, her loving partner would come barging in to do the work for her. Yes, Lucy was quite unfortunate in the love department, and there were times like this where she wondered if she was ever going to get her happy ending. Where was HER happily ever after?

"Lucy, I-" He reached out his hand and took a step towards her.

"Don't. Just...don't," she squished away. Plue (who Lucy had totally forgotten had existed. Poor Plue) tried his best to keep up with her quick stride. There were strange looks shot at her from all sides as she stalked through the town. Did Lucy care? Not at the moment. No, she was thinking about a more important matter. It wasn't until this latest rejection that she realized how much she wanted that happy ending; she wanted to write the story of her life and write "...and they lived happily ever after" at the end. It was an eternal search she had embarked on ever since she read her first fairy tale when she was a little girl, but when she grew up she just...gave up. Natsu was a freaking idiot and so were all the other guys that she met. It just hadn't made sense to try to search for it again.

Lucy couldn't give up hope. It was time that she got out of the unlucky rut of hers. A small sign caught her eye. Lucy was almost to her apartment, but there were still a couple of small shops that lined the street before the residential buildings started up. A homemade sign that was hanging on a small shack of a store looked very promising. "The Fairy Tale Writer" it read, and in smaller print it said, "Guaranteed to make your dreams come true. Especially if you are a blonde named Lucy."

Hm, guess that means her, huh?

Lucy picked up Plue and hurried into the small building. It was very dark inside and there were books and pieces of papers crammed into every nook and cranny. There was a soft whirring sound floating through the air that almost resembled a machine of some sort.

"Welcome!" A voice rang out through the dark. From the shadows stepped a girl, looking maybe a year or less younger than Lucy herself. She smiled (almost evilly) at Lucy and motioned her to sit in front of a cluttered desk. Lucy did as she was told, though she did have to move a bunch of drawings and what looked to be English homework out of the way. "I'm sorry for the mess. It's an epic battle I fight these days," the girl sighed.

"Um, okay," Lucy said warily. There was something definitely strange about this girl; her blue eyes shone with a dangerous sort of mischief. She looked sort of...insane.

"So, you've finally come," She laced her fingers under her chin. A pleased giggle escaped from her throat. Yeah, this girl was definitely crazy. Lucy gripped Plue a little tighter and started looking for the exit. It was so dark she couldn't even tell where she entered.

"You were expecting me?" She asked suspiciously. Well, the sign did mention a blonde named Lucy...

"Not important," she waved off the cautious feelings in the air, "What's more important is what you've come here for. A happy ever after, right?"

"Yeah. I want my own fairy tale ending," Lucy was ready. Whatever it took, she would do it. Unless it was illegal or embarrassing. That was Natsu's department, not hers.

"Well, let me introduce you to Artemis," The girl lovingly stroked a black box that was making the whirring sound. She touched a key and the box came to life, lighting up the dark room with an eerie white glow. She pressed another key and up popped a blank page with a blinking line that took over the screen.

"What kind of magic is this?" Lucy wondered. She had never seen anything like this black box before.

"This is a laptop. It has the power to control worlds. Very powerful, and very useful for my purposes," she patted Artemis and turned to Lucy with yet another wicked smile. "So, are you ready for that happily ever after, Lucy?"

"Who are you?" She shivered at the aura surrounding the girl; it was insanity mixed with happiness and a touch of pure mischief.

"I'm NeverMakesSense. Never, for short. Now, let's begin, shall we?" She turned the laptop towards her and started rapidly pushing keys on the bottom part of the box. Lucy started to feel light headed. Plue was frantically hopping around on Lucy's lap, making the girl take notice of her slowly disappearing body. Her hands and legs were already gone.

"Wait!" She cried out, "What do I-" She was sucked out of the world with a silent pop. Plue climbed onto the desk and looked around for his missing owner.

"Don't worry, Plue," NeverMakesSense leaned over her desk and picked him up, "this will be fun!" She gave out a little evil laugh and hopped out of her chair, dancing around her small office with glee.

"I'm excited as well," Mavis Vermillion emerged from the shadows. Never turned and gave her a high five. Their plan was working excellently. A lacrima on her desk alerted the pair to Natsu's approach. They went back to their respective positions and waited for him. It didn't take long; within minutes of the lacrima's alert Natsu had slammed the door to the small shack open, making a bunch of papers flutter through the air like lost butterflies.

"Hey, was a blonde here recently?" He asked urgently. Plue made a sound from Never's lap, catching his attention. "Plue, what are you-"

"You want to go after her?" The insane girl questioned. He nodded, more guarded than before, stepping forward in a threatening manner. If this girl hurt his friend... "Good. Go ahead," She tapped a couple of keys and the same disappearing act started again. The boy started to freak out, yelling a bunch of curses and running around her office like a madman, all of which Never ignored. Instead she watched him with an amused look on her face, and when he was gone Mavis rejoined her.

"Your plan seems to be going wonderfully," She giggled.

"Thanks to your help," Never smiled mischievously. "I can't wait for what happens next."

"Now the fun begins," Mavis and Never started to laugh together. A ding went off from one of the dark corners of the room and a delicious smell filled the room.

"You want some bacon, Mavis?"

"Oh yes!"

* * *

**And that concludes chapter 1! So, good? Bad? Stupid idea? I know people do the play on the fairy tales, but this is a tad different (I hope). I would love for suggestions of which tales I should use! Leave me a review, okay?**

**And yes, if you guys noticed, I put myself into the story. I couldn't help it. I needed a random character that would control everything, so why not make it myself? It was supposed to be funny. I hope it is. Yeah...**

**SO! Until next time: Read, review, eat bacon, live life, and REVIEW. I love reviews. In fact, I always reply to them. Ask the people who review to House of Aces. Does that make me creepy?**

**Nah.**

**~NeverMakesSense**


	2. Lucerella

**Hey guys! Welcome back, the few who decided this story had a glimse of promise. I hope you enjoy this next chapter of Lucy's Happily Ever After.  
**

**Hmmm, should I change the title?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not even the fairy tales. **

* * *

Lucy woke up in an old attic. Well, she assumed it was an attic, judging by the musty smell of mothballs, the various pieces of crap that piled in the already small space that could barely be called a room and by the fact that there were several mice staring at her. She stared at them silently and they stared back. Frankly, Lucy didn't mind mice that much, as long as they weren't trying to eat her face off. In fact, they were kind of cute. So she sat there in an eternal staring contest that continued on until one of them opened their mouth and started to sing.

Yeah, you heard me right. The mouse began to sing a song about good mornings and dreams and sunshine. Yes, Lucy was fine with mice. But was she fine with singing mice?

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

I think her scream can tell you the answer to that one.

Lucy kicked at the tiny creatures, making them fly across the room. A chorus of annoyed squeaking filled her room, which striked fear in the blonde's heart. For a moment she prayed that these were peaceful mice and not mice obsessed with revenge. The last thing she needed was gnaw marks on her skin.

"LUCELLA!" A familiar voice boomed from the house below her, making her forget the vengeful mice plotting in the corner, "GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE!"

Whoa, wait a second. Attic, singing mice, evil servant overlord...

Lucy looked down at her clothes to see if her suspicion was true. Just as she predicted, she was clothed in a bunch of different colored rags that were skillfully stitched together to form a patchwork dress. She got up and ran her sooty hands over the material; there was no doubt about it. She was stuck in a fairy tale. Cinderella's, to be exact. With a quick glance to her right hip, she also discovered that she didn't have her keys either.

"This isn't what I wanted," Lucy groaned to herself. Well, not really to herself. Her mice friends were staring at her like she was some crazy person (they shouldn't talk. Seriously, why could they talk?!) but they were listening attentively to her woes. Shaking her head, Lucy walked down the rickety steps to the main house and came face to face with a terrifying sight.

Her evil step sister? Evergreen.

But that wasn't the worst part. Someone else stepped out behind her. That someone?

Are you ready? You sure? Absolutely sure? Okay, fine. I'll tell you.

Mirajane.

"Lucerella," the snobby brunette shoved a pile of questionably smelling clothes in her face, "I want these washed right away!" Lucy struggled under the weight of the gigantic pile of clothes, and, unable to see anything, ended up bumping into a wall when she tried to walk away. The clothes scattered on the ground in a strange sort of pattern. Lucy quickly started to pick them up, taking notice that Mira was still there, watching her silently.

"Aw, that looks like a lot of trouble," she looked sympathetic. Lucy looked up at her hopefully; maybe she was still the same old Mira and she was going to help her out.

"Well, deal with it," Mira growled, her cheerful face turning to a demon's expression in under a minute. The blackened aura swirled around her and made the paint on the walls start to peel. With an order to repaint the walls when she was done with the laundry, the evil demoness was gone. Where was Lisanna or Elfman to keep her evil in check?

Lucy sighed.. Without her spirits, it was going to be a long day.

* * *

After getting the pleasure of washing all of Evergreen's clothes (I'm talking everything. As in, Lucy had to handle her questionable underwear as well. Lovely.) Lucy scrubbed every floor in the entire house, shined every remotely shiny surface she could find, almost died dusting a series of towering bookshelves, and ironed Mirajane's, Evergreen's and her mysterious stepmother's clothes. By lunch time the poor girl-turned-slave was so tired she almost face planted into a bowl of boiling hot soup. The soup wasn't for her of course; no, while she helped serve her 'charming' stepsisters their three course lunch, she was rewarded with a few pieces of bread.

Did she mention that bread had mold on it? Because it did. What happened to the wonderful child labor laws that were set down? Oh wait, she forgot that she's in a freaking _fairy tale_.

After lunch came the much expected knock on the door. Lucy sprinted the best she could in her uncomfortable tatters for shoes and was able to make it there before her fellow staff even twitched to get it. Well, she didn't have any fellow staff, but we needed a speed comparison. Anyway, the large oak doors were heavy and hard to get open, but the chance to get rid of this life of servitude gave her the strength to open them.

"Thank you very much," A voice squeaked at her feet. Lucy looked down to discover the strange theater man (ah, yet another slave driver. This fairy tale was starting to turn into a torture corner) holding up an elegantly decorated envelope. "There is to be a ball tonight, and all of the ladies at this house are allowed to attend," he bowed and with another 'thank you very much' he scurried off to a beautiful purple carriage that was parked in front of the house. Lucy waved and watched him go, careful not to crush the crisp paper in her hands. When he disappeared from sight she turned to go back inside, humming a tune to get her pumped up for her next bout of chores.

"Who was that?" Someone asked from the shadows, practically giving Lucy a heart attack. She jumped back and kept a hand on her frantically beating heart. This must be her stepmother.

"A man delivered an invitation," Lucy ignored the strong (and quite creepy) cliche. This evil air seemed very familiar somehow...

"Well, that goes to me then," the woman walked out to reveal herself. Well, now Lucy's stepmother wasn't mysterious.

Let's see if you can guess. Her sister's were both demonic, so what is the evilest piece of scum that you can think of? Did you figure it out? No? Well, sucks to be you, because I'm just going to tell you anyway.

It was Minerva. How that was biologically possible, Lucy will never know, but she did look like an older version of herself then the one Lucy knew and hated. She briefly wondered if she was the cause of Lisanna and Elfman's disappearance.

"Stop gaping at me like you've never seen me before," the woman snapped Lucy out of her thoughts. "Give me the invitation," she reached out her gloved hand. Reluctantly, Lucy handed it over. With a snap of her fingers she was gone, leaving a piece of paper in her place. Curious as to what it said, Lucy picked it up.

_Wash the dishes_

_Feed the animals_

_Give the cat his bath_

_Help the girls with their appearances. By girls I mean Evergreen. Her fashion sense is strange._

…

Lucy sighed once again before getting to work on her new list of chores.

* * *

Okay. It was finally time. Lucy had been preparing herself for the rest of the day for this moment. She was going to ask if she was going to the ball, and she _knew _their answer will be yes; she had cleaned every possible surface in the entire house, fixed their clothes, catered to their every whim and, most important of all, dropped enough compliments (read: lies) to butter them up. Why would they say no to her? Putting on a determined face, Lucy confidently strode to the spot where the three ladies were finishing the last touches of their make up.

But, let's point out something VERY important here. What Lucy had forgotten (once again, I might add) was that she was in a fairy tale, and in a story such as this, things will never go the way the heroine thought it would. For Pete's sake, this was Cinderella! The whole point of the story was that she failed. But, the blonde forgot this crucial fact and went through with her question, contributing to the reputation upheld by the blondes of the world.

"Stepmother, can I attend the ball as well?" Lucy asked, grateful for all of those horrible years of learning proper etiquette for speaking. Finally, those stupid lessons actually applied to her life! For the first time in a long time, Lucy was grateful for the uptight life her father forced her to live. Her stepmother stared at her with an amused look on her face. An awkward silence cloaked the room for a bit as Lucy eagerly waited for her answer.

"No," Came her short reply, causing Lucy's mouth to drop open in complete shock. Her mind was blank, the only thought that drifted through was something along the lines of, "...what?..." Meanwhile, Mirajane and Evergreen laughed obnoxiously at the look on Lucy's face. Minerva got up and snapped her fingers, the two girls instantly following her actions like two puppets with strings. Without another word they left Lucy, who was still gaping like a fish by the way, all alone. The only thing they left her were the fluttering pieces of a dress she had found in the attic. A dress she had planned on wearing to the ball.

Lucy slowly reached her hand up and touched her face, feeling warm, wet tears on her fingertips.

"Idiot, why are you crying," she snapped at herself. Deep down she had known this was going to happen; everything up until then had been right on par with the original fairy tale. She had just convinced herself that she could change it in some way, because that was what Fairy Tail did; if they didn't like the way the situation was heading, they changed it's course. Fate and destiny were words that only held meaning in Cana's cards, and even then the fortune teller could be wrong. Well, she usually wasn't, but the possibility was still there.

"Talking to yourself isn't very attractive, you know," Lucy spun around to find Never lounging in a chair. She was cradling the strange black box in her lap again.

"Why are you here?" Lucy growled. It was her fault she was in this mess in the first place, and now she was criticizing her about her habits? What she should be doing is fixing things, or, hey, GETTING HER OUT OF A FREAKING FAIRY TALE.

"I do believe this fairy tale calls for a fairy god mother," she shrugged, "so, since my inner self refused to let Elfman be the fairy, I decided to do it myself."

"Where is Elfman? And Lisanna?" Lucy asked. She tried to shake away the mental pictures that were beginning to form. Egh, Elfman with a wand. In a dress. That's just downright terrifying.

"In this world, they aren't related to Mirajane. They are the poor survivors of a sickly farmer," she shrugged, "I thought it would be appropriate that Mirajane was your stepsister."

"How can that be?" Lucy wondered. In Edolas, the Strauss siblings were all together; wouldn't the same hold true in any world?

"I told you Lucy. I can create worlds with this laptop. Anything I type manifests itself here," She sighed. "Any more questions? Or can we just get on with the rest of the story. I'm very excited to see the ending, you know."

Lucy chose to ignore the insane look in her eye. Did she just see a bunch of hearts explode around her hea- no, Lucy. Pay no attention to the crazy girl that was controlling her fate.

"Let's do this," Lucy's determination returned. She was ready to get her dream ending. With a wicked smile and a matching laugh, the girl turned to her laptop and started typing rapidly. As she did the air around Lucy started to build up in pressure. It was starting to get uncomfortable until, with a lavish hand motion to end it all, NeverMakesSense stopped her button pressing. There was a slight pop in the air and a sudden weight, or lack thereof, on her body made Lucy aware of a change. She looked down and was surprised at what she saw. In all of the books Lucy and her mother read when she was little, the dress Cinderella wore was a light blue or white; it was fluffy, but elegant, with white gloves to match.

However, Lucy's dress was not like that at all. For starters, it was a rich blend of reds and oranges and yellows and golds, all mixing together to form a beautiful blend of colors that made her look like she was a walking, talking flame. It was yellow at the single shoulder strap, and as the eye traveled downward, past the low neckline, the colors faded from to orange, then staring to turn red at the start of the slit that ran up her left thigh. Her hair was different from the original story as well; instead of it being up in a tight bun, it was down in luscious curls that bounced on her shoulders. Last but not least, her shoes were still the trademark glass, though they held a goldish shine to them.

To sum up this giant description, Lucy looked hot. Really, really hot.

"Ah, I just surprise myself!" Her designer squealed, examining her as she walked around in a circle. Lucy had to admit, the crazy girl had done an amazing job. She preferred this beautiful outfit over the original gown. It was just more...her.

"What about a ride?" Lucy asked excitedly. What amazing thing was she going to type up?

"Your carriage awaits," Never gestured grandly to the door, giving a deep bow. Lucy laughed and quickly walked out, giving a quick glance behind her to make sure she was followed. Outside a carriage, similar to the one in the original story, sat waiting for her to depart. Pure white and a pumpkin shape with swirling golden wheels and golden accents around the small windows. What was more surprising was the person holding the reins.

"Master Mavis?" Lucy gasped. The first master giggled and waved, kicking her bare feet in the air to show her excitement. She was still in her usual clothing, the only difference being a large, pink top hat sitting crookedly on her head.

"Mavis is helping me out," came the creator's short explanation, "Now, before you go I have to give you something," She dug in her pockets, crying out a little "AH HA!" when she finally found what she was looking for: a little golden key. She pressed the gift in Lucy's hands and looked at her with an unusually serious face. "This key is a backdoor to the story. If you use it, you will be taken out before the ending happens, and you'll be taken into a new story. You will be stuck in the same loop until you stick to a story's end."

"Okay," Lucy grasped the key and stepped into the carriage. She doubted she was going to need to use the key, but by the uncharacteristic seriousness on the insane girl's face made her keep it instead of chucking it out of the window. She continued on the bumpy ride towards the castle, which was lit up so much it could act as a second sun, excited for what was to come.

Back at the house, NeverMakesSense sighed, already sensing that this was going to take a while.

* * *

"Hello there, may I-" Lucy shoved her hand in yet another guy's face and pushed him away. This was the tenth time someone tried to make a move on her. Though they were all handsome and looked to be very, _very_ rich, she had her eyes on the prize: the famed prince. She heard excited whispers from the various fangirls (bloodthirsty beings they were. Lucy was already elbowed in the gut three times and also death threated because she asked what the prince looked like) who made up a large amount of the women attending the ball.

"I heard he's handsome-"

"I heard he's really strong-"

"Oh, and brave!"

Oh yeah. These little tidbits were like music to the blonde's ears. Happily ever after, here she comes. But, this prince better hurry up. It was almost 12 already.

"ATTENTION!" A hush fell over the room as everyone turned to an official standing at the foot of a roped off staircase. The stairs started on a raised platform, so it would be easier for announcements. He didn't offer any further words, instead waving his hand in a grand way and bowing to a mysterious individual who was making his way down the stairs.

"HEY EVERYBODY!" A man waved his arms happily, almost knocking off the golden crown on his pink head. The crowed roared at his appearance, while Lucy was overtaken by a very nervous feeling. This man was definitely not Natsu; he was A) too old, looking to be in his thirties, and B) had an adult air about him. However, he did have a very uncanny resemblance to her friend. Messy pink hair with onyx eyes and very tanned skin all matched up with a playful attitude.

The people around her were screaming, "LONG LIVE KING IGNEEL!" was also not very promising.

Please let him be a coincidence, please let him be a coincidence, please please please please-

"LLLLUUUUCCCCYYYY!"

She briefly wondered why God hated her so much before she started to high tail it out of the door.

Yes, of course Natsu was also in this world! What Lucy didn't know is that he woke up similarly to how she did, save the fact that she was worked to the bone while he was being pampered all day. Confused and Lucyless, as well as Happyless, he just went along with the flow. He met a man who called himself Igneel and was apparently his dad, and spent a lot of time with him. He also had to go through a horrible beauty session with some terrifying women who had to tie him down at one point to pluck his eyebrows. After that, he was able to search the grounds (he couldn't leave: his magic was down and a bunch of guards were mumbling that they weren't going to take another party escape trick like the last three times) for his missing friend, but Lucy was no where to be found. A fact that made him want to scream and punch something. I say want because when he actually punched a wall out of frustration, he practically broke his hand. Thanks to the advanced healers at the castle, he was able to get it fixed up right away. Nevertheless, he was still very restless. All he wanted to do was find Lucy punch the mysterious girl that had gotten them into this mess, and when he _finally_ tracked her down, she started to run away from him.

They really need to communicate better.

"Lucy!" Natsu elbowed and punched his way through the crowd after the blonde. They had easily parted way for her, but no no no, not the freaking prince! He probably had to break about ten noses before he was able to get out and run after the fleeing blonde. By then she was about halfway down the steps outside. Lucy, realizing the situation she was in, dug out the escape key from her bra. Oh bras, a woman's ever present purse!

"Get me out of here!" Lucy yelled, unsure what incantation would activate the key. Apparently her hurried words were enough, because she started to disappear again, quicker than the first time. Thank god, because Natsu was getting closer and closer and the panicked look on his face was getting clearer and clearer. Maybe she was stupid from running from her best friend.

"What the hell is your problem, weirdo?!" He yelled.

Lucy would like to take that thought back. She passed on to the next story with no regrets. Partly because she was incredibly pissed off and partly because she closed her eyes before she could see the depressed look that pasted itself onto Natsu's face.

Speaking of Natsu, he reached the bottom of the steps just in time for a single glass slipper to clatter to the ground. He sighed and plopped down next to it on the marble steps. Being a the dense dragon slayer he was, Natsu was incredibly confused by this whole situation. He thought he would be able to find Lucy and leave this strange world with her. Instead, he was left behind by an obviously unhappy Lucy Heartfilia. He just didn't get what her deal was. Could it be the whole pushing her into a stream thing? No, he did stuff like that all the time to her and it usually didn't make her this mad. Unless there was a boy involved in the incident. Then she was angrier than Erza when her cake is smooshed.

Wait a second. That guy was there. Was that why?

"Figure it out yet, Natsu?" The familiar tone made his head snap up. Standing before him was none other than the mischievous shop owner that got them into this mess. He glared at her, annoyed by her all knowing look.

"Figure out what?" He snapped. "Lucy's just mad at me for some weird reason again."

"No, I guess not," she sighed, disappointed at him and angry at her inability to just write him into kissing her at this second. Nevertheless, she whipped out her every trusty laptop and got back down to business.

"You're going to follow her, right?" She asked.

"What makes you think I want to-"

"I'll take that as a yes," she cut him off and started to type. Just like Lucy, Natsu started to rapidly disappear, and moments later all that was left of him was an interesting woodsy scent in the air. Never looked at the time on her laptop; the numbers blinked 11:45 at her. Hm, there was still time left then.

"What's the matter?" Mavis lightly landed on her toes next to the crazed author.

"The story is incomplete now," she mused, "I have to make up for it."

"How will you do it?" Mavis wondered. A sly smile took over the mastermind's face as she thought of the perfect couple to finish the fairy tale. Though, of course, she was going to put a little twist on it.

* * *

Jellal tapped his foot nervously. He was not supposed to be here, creepily watching people from the sidelines. In fact, he was supposed to be waiting at home for his stepfather's and stepbrothers' return. If they realized he was here, mingling in the crowd like they were, he would be whipped for sure. There were a lot of things Jellal wouldn't do, and going to a party that his stepfather demanded he didn't attend was on the top of that list. But, there was something that attracted him here. It was almost like some insane girl was controlling his actions.

What was he doing here though? He hadn't danced with a girl the entire night, and it wasn't like he had any plans to do so. No, Jellal was simply standing around and waiting for something to happen. As if his reason for existing was going to slam into him. Well, it better happen soon. He had to leave by 12 and it was already 11:45.

"Watch out!" He heard someone yell before a metal (yes, you read the word metal) mass knocked into him. He hit the floor, hard, and let out a little 'oof!' as the mysterious metal form fell on top of him. He opened his eyes, but all he could see is a vibrant shade of scarlet. Was he bleeding?

"Sorry," a sweet voice floated though his ears. Apparently the metal clad mass was actually a human being wearing a set of armor. A beautiful young woman, to be exact, with long hair which color matched her blushing face. Jellal's mouth went slack as he watched the beautiful creature before him get up and offer a hand to him. When their hands connected, it felt like he was struck by lightning. A powerful shock took over his body, and judging by the surprised look on the young lady's face, she could share the feeling.

"Would you like to dance?" Jellal found himself asking, leaning over in a deep bow. Wordlessly she nodded, and together they started to twirl around on the dance floor. To his surpise, it was the woman who took the lead. She twirled him so much, in fact, that Jellal's nauseated face and the mystery girl's hair created a holiday feel in the air. Realizing that she was making her partner sick, the girl stopped her spinning abruptly with an apologetic face.

"I'm so sorry," she bowed her head and thrust a sword into his hand, "You may chop off my head in penance."

"No need for that," Jellal, despite the strange request, laughed. He pushed the sword back into her hand and said, "I would rather have your name then your head."

"Oh," she blushed, gracing him a small smile, "I'm Erza. Erza Scarlet."

"I'm-" Jellal was interrupted by the clock striking midnight. He was annoyed at the interruption before remembering what special meaning that toll had. He had to get back, and soon. With a regretful look, Jellal turned tail and sprinted out of the room, running away from the girl of his dreams. As he headed down the marble steps he risked one last glance behind him. Silhouetted against the party's glow stood a small figure, her hair flowing in the wind.

He wished that he would be able to see her again. When he ran away, he left his heart behind with her.

**(A few days later)**

"JELLAL! GET TO WORK!" Brain yelled at his 'stepson'. The poor boy was startled out of his fantasy about a certain girl, sighing a bit before going back to sweeping the floor. His two stepbrothers laughed at him momentarily before going back to stuffing food in their faces. Oh, how Jellal wished he could punch their faces in.

"Probably dreaming about the women he will never get," one snickered.

"Look at his blush. He's like a little girl," the other laughed. Jellal tried to stop himself from breaking the broom he was holding. Just when he thought he couldn't take it anymore, there was a loud knocking at the door. His stepfather grunted and flicked his eyes toward the door. Understanding his unspoken order, Jellal went to the door and opened it.

Can you imagine his surprise when he found the girl of his dreams waiting for him on the other side?

"Finally," the girl whispered to herself, "I found you."

"How?" Jellal wondered.

"I have my ways," the girl smirked. "I thought I'd return something to you."

Jellal couldn't speak. She had gone through the trouble to search for him? And what did she have to return to him? She smiled softly and leaned in closer until their lips were a centimeter apart. And then, she closed the gap between them. It was the softest and sweetest kiss Jellal had ever experienced in his life.

Oh look, it seems as though his heart has returned.

"You never told me your name," She looked deeply into his eyes.

"Jellal. Jellal Fernandes," he tucked some hair behind her ear and smiled back. Erza took his hand and they both started to walk away. Behind him Jellal could hear his stepfather's sputtering. At the sound, the knight spun around with a steely glare.

"You wouldn't mind if I took him from you?" She asked in a deadly tone, laying her hand on a sword that was sheathed at her side. The man was white as a ghost, only able to weakly shake his head 'no'. "Good," Erza tugged on Jellal's hand and started to lead him to the small carriage waiting in the road, taking a small kiss before they got in. Jellal thanked God under his breath. All of his suffering was worth it if this is what he got to have. This beautiful woman that was his for the rest of their lives. Erza smiled, as if she understood what he was thinking.

And then? They rode off into the sunset, like in all cliché endings, with a satisfied looking NeverMakesSense and a giggling Mavis watching them go.

And the two of them lived happily ever after.

**And thus concludes chapter 2 of the story! As you can see, this is a bit different then the average fairy tale spin offs. What is Lucy thinking, running away from her prince like that? Oh well, I have many plans for them!**

**Please, leave a review. Anything's welcome, just tell me what you think!**

**Wow, this is a really long chapter. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever written. It's 12 pages on Open Office. 12 PAGES.**

**It's really weird to write about myself in 3rd person. Eh, whatever.**

**Anywho, until next time!**

**~NeverMakesSense**


End file.
